


蝉不知雪

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: 爱德华十五岁的夏日午后，被押在马斯坦办公室里写作业补报告（其实只是个脑洞扩写/没什么意义/是佐突然开窍？？）
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4
Collections: 爱德华与黑猫





	蝉不知雪

东城的夏天比往年还要燥热，正午烈日炎炎如炬火，室内连窗帘都不愿拉开，生怕阳光吐着火舌进来。这种季节里，连一向不愿在军部多呆的爱德华，都为了蹭空调躲进办公楼。然而事情不如他想象得那么容易。前脚爱德华踏进上校办公室，手上拿着一沓资料书，旁若无人地占领了靠墙的桌子，脱掉外套，翘起脚开始他的自由研究，后脚马斯坦上校开完会回来，看了眼自作主张拿走他冷饮补给的少年，想起了什么：

“钢，你关于尤斯威尔事件的报告给我了吗？”

爱德华装作没听到，若有所思地盯着笔记，抿了一口冰镇苏打水。湿润的唇闭紧了。

“钢。”马斯坦挑起眉毛。

“我在季度报告里写了。”他冷静地转过头看向上校，确信无疑地说。无辜的金色眼睛睁开大大的，手肘随意搁在桌上，一端肩膀耸得比另一端高些。手指抓住的书页轻轻折角。

“一码归一码。”马斯坦不禁想为少年理直气壮的语气赞叹，“还要尤斯威尔的矿场经营和尤基中尉渎职行为的详细报告。我在电话里就告诉你了。”

少年仰起头，整个人往椅背倒去，两只胳臂向下舒展开，发出一声冗长低沉的喉音表达他的不满。椅子被倾斜到只有后两只脚支在地上，金属胳臂敲在木头上发出闷响。随着砰地一声椅子落回实地，他磨磨蹭蹭站起来，从门口装着印好表格的报告纸箱里抽出一小沓，泄愤般摔在桌面上。

马斯坦走回座位，心满意足地坐下来。

*

他起身去茶水间的时候又路过爱德华身边，眼底余光瞟到爱德华对着鬼画符了一大半的报告纸奋笔疾书。少年专注的侧脸半褪去孩童稚气，麻花辫尾被攥在手里不自觉地缠绕，被拉扯得危险，好像过不了多久就要散开。马斯坦忍不住多看了一眼。

“……你是在拿报告纸打草稿？”

“靠。”爱德华满脸写着‘被发现了’。

“下班之前给我，你还有三个小时。”

爱德华又撇着嘴发出一阵喉音，这次更短暂，但更尖锐，句尾还转着弯。

像他的麻花辫缠绕。

*

“上校，”金发少年不知何时溜达到他跟前，站得板正，“我有个提议。”

此时阳光已经没那么强烈，如果打开窗户，空气里还是闷热慵懒的气息，但丝丝暖风已经要吹起来。蝉鸣声也渐强了。爱德华站在窗边的桌前，斜晖如精灵聚集在他身边。

马斯坦一只手握着签字笔，头也没抬，“说。”

“经营什么的我也不懂，你既然对我的行程了如指掌，不如……”

“不行。”

“你都没听我要说什么！” 爱德华双手撑在马斯坦的办公桌上与他对峙，脸贴得太近，睫毛和鼻梁根部点缀的雀斑都能看见。金色的眼珠瞪着他，点燃了他心底的灰烬。

是他埋藏的欲望、希望、罪恶、纯真、爱情、愤怒、惭愧——都被他燃起了。爱德华的眼底明明澄澈如水，在他看来却是路西法藏在那眼里，召唤他，要他坠入地狱。

他们僵持不下，马斯坦先避开眼睛。“不行。”他说，“不行就是不行。”

“小气。”爱德华哼了一声，终于放弃，转身走回去，倒进自己的座位。他的背影，后颈隐约的脊柱蜿蜒进单薄衣料。爱德华塌下身子，下巴都搁在桌上，不满地盯着才写了三行半的报告，仿佛想用眼神烧穿这张纸。

他眉间蹙起的山川也揉皱了马斯坦的内心。

*

夏天总会过去，爱德华的十五岁不只有夏天。不久就是冬天。

也不只有冬天，仍会有春天。春天后依旧是夏天。

但到下一年，就不再有爱德华十五岁的夏天了。他自己只感觉，夏季年年都这么聒噪，盼着快些过去。马斯坦却永远记得，那日窗外的蝉鸣有多么喧嚣。


End file.
